


Figment

by rainlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alan Deaton is a Dick, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Hale Family Vault, Hale Pack, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles is Totally Part of the Hale Pack, Stilinski Family Feels, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/pseuds/rainlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road Stiles and his Dad run into trouble but an unexpected person's arrival changes everything for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/gifts).



> This is a continuation of [THIS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6618454/chapters/15833839) ficlet I posted a while back. It takes place after a rather substantial jump in time Stiles and his father have been on the road together for a while and have fallen into taking care of supernatural shenanigans as you do.
> 
> This fic was inspired by [THIS](http://writemesomewords.tumblr.com/post/149267486127/i-am-pretty-sure-youre-really-here-and-not-a) writing prompt though I changed the dialogue a bit when I added it into the fic to fit more with Stiles.
> 
> I have thoughts for other things that could happen in this fic for this but no super intense plan for updating it. If I'm inspired I would gladly add more but I'm not going to force my muses to do so before they're ready lol.
> 
> A gift for SushiOwl for no other reason then that you are awesome and deserve love and presents.

One minute Stiles was bracing himself against the harpy that was slashing at him with her razor sharp claws. He was covering his eyes and neck as best he could but out of the corner of one he could see her pulling her arm back ready to land a lashing blow that was probably going to hurt something fierce. He steeled himself against the contact but it never came. Instead his assailant was shoved violently away from him by another creature which echoed a roar that caused the SUV he was pressed up against to rattle and shake with the force of it.

Only a werewolf could roar like that.

He blinked at the fight that was suddenly taking place right in front of him. The wolf ended it quickly with a slash of claws followed by a sickening twist of the neck. A gunshot and the sound of a body hitting the ground told the tale of how his father was doing against the harpy he had been dealing with. The wolf rushed out of Stiles' line of vision towards where his father had been and that alarmed Stiles enough that he forced himself to crawl forward to help his dad if needed.

The wolf wasn't after his dad however. Instead it reached down and twisted the neck of the body on the ground. Then it stood back up and roared again. The remaining harpies that had been lingering on the edge of the forest waiting to see the outcome of the battle fled quickly back into the shadows. His dad was still staring in wide eyed confusion at the body on the ground.

“Was that strictly necessary?” he grossed as he rubbed at his face with his now blood stained henley. “I'm pretty sure I'd killed it...”

“Gunshot won't kill a harpy,” the wolf says and Stiles head snaps up to stare at it wide eyed because he knows that voice. Still hears that deceptively soft voice saying his name deep in his nightmares...and sometimes in other sorts of dreams as well. “It will take it down for a bit but won't kill it. Only severing the spinal column or removing the heart completely from the body will kill it. I figured you'd prefer it done this way to the other.”

“How very kind of you,” his father drawled but his shoulders slumped and he looked relieved to be told they were actually dead.

Stiles didn't blame him they were still learning and sometimes...sometimes the things they'd thought were dead didn't actually stay dead. And most of the time it wasn't pretty when they come back.

“I live to serve, Sheriff,” the wolf said kicking out his foot at the body on the ground.

Speaking of things that didn't know when to say dead.

“Peter?” Stiles questioned in a voice that sounded more excited at the prospect then he had intended it to.

The wolf, and it was indeed Peter Hale, turned to face him. His eyes glowed a bright blue when Stiles met his gaze head on. They slid from his face to the rest of of him a snarl curling his lips as he took in the rather nasty gash that Stiles knew he was sporting on the arm he'd used to protect himself. He headed in Stiles' direction. Stiles pulled himself to his feet to meet him wincing as the movement caused the slash to split apart even more along the seem. Stiles opened his mouth to...he didn't know what exactly...yell at the wolf he supposed or question his sudden arrival at the very least but he was cut off as Peter slid his hand around the back of his neck and began leeching the pain from his system.

“I'm gonna go get the shovel and start digging a hole for these two,” his father said as he passed by them.

“Need to burn them first,” Peter said with just the slightest bit of a tremble at the words. “Then scatter them into the woods. Don't want a witch to reanimate them and returning them to the forest will keep the rest of the clan from coming after you.”

“Wonderful,” his father said with a heavy sigh. “I guess I'll dig a pit to burn them up around the bend a ways and when you're done tending your wounds you can come help me scatter them.”

Stiles felt Peter let out a breath at the mention of the fire being out of sight from where they currently were. Stiles met his dad's eyes and knew from the expression on his face the move was intentional. “Sure thing, Pops,” he said. “Give me a sec and I'll help move the bodies.”

“Patch yourself up first,” his father said sternly. “I can manage on my own for a bit.”

Once his father was out of sight Stiles pulled himself out of Peter's grip and put some distance between them before turning to confront him. He instantly regretted it as the pain of his wounds rushed back in in the absence of Peter's touch. “So, I'm pretty sure you're actually here and not just a hallucination but maybe you could go ahead and confirm that for me?”

Peter rolled his eyes and closed the gap between them and replaced his hand on the back of Stiles' neck. “They certainly didn't hurt your mouth...though I think they maybe knocked a few more screws loose in your head.”

Stiles huffed but didn't say anything more. No way his brain could so accurately dream up that level of sass. He stayed still as Peter drained all the pain and then moved to pull out the first aid kit from the back of the truck and gestured for Stiles to hop up and take its place.

“What are you doing here?” he finally asked as Peter meticulously began dressing his wounds.

“I found your little calling card in the vault and kind of figured it was a challenge,” Peter answered back smoothly.

“Pretty awesome, right?” Stiles said with a wide grin.

“Derek's going to loose his mind if he ever comes back and finds it himself,” Peter said by way of an answer.

“You better not have messed with the camera I set up!” Stiles said with a frown. “I have it set up to monitor on my laptop. I figured...well I'd catch any Hale reactions but also could keep a eye on it just in case someone else tried to break in. Don't worry if they do they're going to get a nasty surprise...”

“You booby trapped our vault?” Peter echoed with a raised brow as he reached out and positioned Stiles' arms so he could take care of the wound.

“I prefer...” he hissed as the alcohol that Peter was using touched the open wound. “...prefer to think of it as arming a security system.”

“Fancy bit of work,” Peter said with a nod as he put aside the bottle in favor of some gauze wrapping. “But making it so that sort of thing will allow family members in usually requires some blood in the magic so...how'd you managed to get around that?”

Stiles puffed up in slightly at Peter's acknowledgment of how excellent the work he'd done on the vault was and then frowned because he doubted Peter was going to like hearing the truth. “Deaton,” he admitted after a moment. “He had vials of everyone's blood in his office I relieved him of them and used a few drops of yours, Derek's and Cora's for the spell.”

He was not surprised when Peter's eyes flared up and a growl escaped his chest though his hands remained steady and gentle. “That bastard,” he muttered after a moment.

“I was going to destroy it all when I was done with it, I did with my own and Scott's and the other's but the rest...” he ducked his head when Peter's curious eyes met his. “He didn't just have yours...he had...well...” he trailed off as as another growl darker and more dangerous echoed around him. But despite his obvious anger Peter's hands merely stayed curled loosely around his wrist. “I put them in a safe place in the vault. You all...you can decide what to do with it when the time is right.”

“Thank you,” Peter replied softly and went back to tending the wounds.

“You're welcome,” he answered back in the same voice. “And thank you for...helping us today...I mean I don't know how you found us but...thank you.'

“I've always been good at tracking important things down,” Peter said with a smirk and Stiles couldn't resist rolling his eyes at him.

“But...why...” Stiles said with a growing frown. “Why would you come here...I would have thought if you got out of Eichen you would go to ground somewhere far away or...go after Scott...why travel all this way after us?”

Peter's eyes flared again but any answer he might have given was lost when his father returned to start hauling the bodies. He pushed Peter's hands away and hopped off the back of the truck. His other wounds weren't so bad that they couldn't be dealt with later and he really wasn't sure he was ready to hear whatever answer Peter might try to give him. As he reached his dad in time to hear him muttering about trying to figure out the best way to transport the bodies to the burn sight he forced himself to to glance back towards the truck.

He wasn't sure he could handle whatever expression was on Peter's face.

* * *

 

It took them several hours to finish transporting and burning the harpies' corpses and spreading their ashes throughout the forest. By the time they're done Stiles is exhausted and starving and he's pretty sure his father and Peter are too. His father gathers their stuff up and starts talking about finding an actual motel for the evening, preferably something with 24 hour restaurant near by, and Stiles hesitates next to car as he watches Peter do a last bit of pacing near the edge of the forest just to make sure there were no lingering harpies waiting to attack them on the way out.

He found himself strangely sad to think about leaving Peter again so soon. He had no urge to go back to Beacon Hills, no urge to pick up the phone and call his friends to check in on them, but there was just something about the Hales that made him reluctant to let any of them go. Made the thought of being separated from them yet again ache inside of him. Even though he knew better. Knew that they were better off seeing the backside of Peter walking in the opposite direction from them. Peter was dangerous. He'd tried to kill Stiles on several occasions and had put his father in danger as well. But even with those facts Stiles was still heavy with reluctance to push him away.

“You track us this far on foot, Hale?” his father asked as he leaned against the driver's side of the SUV.

“More or less, Sir,” Peter answered turning away from the forest to cross back over them. “Not as hard as you would think. You've left quite the trail of good deeds behind you, if you know where to look.” He addressed the both of them but his next line was definitely more directed towards Stiles. “Never pegged either of you for the Hunter type.”

“We're not,” Stiles said firmly. “I would never! But...we just keep running into this stuff...or it keeps running into us and...well...we can't just leave things hanging waiting for the real Hunters to show up and make a mess of things.”

Peter nodded knowingly and there may have been a hit of pleased relief in his expression. “Still you might want to make a call to our shared...contact...just to help stop those other Hunters from showing up and making a mess of things.”

“I'll put a call into Argent when we get to the hotel,” his father said even as Stiles grimaced at the thought of contacting someone from Beacon Hills. That just brought too much risk of bringing them all down around them which he definitely did not want to deal with.“We should be heading out, Kid,” his father said to him. “If we want any hope of eating at a decent time tonight.”

He nodded and opened the passenger side door and slid inside. He turned to look at Peter again. Peter stopped walking as he came up besides the opened car door and shut it for Stiles. His eyes though were trained on his father's not Stiles.

“You might has well hop in, Hale,” his father said and Stiles bit of a choked sound of surprise at the suggestion.

“Sir?” Peter questioned softly obviously surprised as well.

“I figure if you're going to follow us anyway we might as well give you a lift,” his father answered and then slid into the drivers seat and pushed the key in the ignition.

Peter hesitated for a long moment and then climbed into the seat behind Stiles. He settled with surprising awkwardness and only after a long moment of silence did he buckle his seat belt and shut the door. Stiles' father started the car and started towards the main highway. After a long stretch silence did he glance into the rear view mirror and pink Peter with a stern look.

“This is only until we reach our next stop,” he said into the quite of the car. “After that you'll head off on your own and if I catch you trailing us again I will put a bullet into you, is that understood, Son?”

“Yes, Sir,” Peter answered tightly. “Completely understood.”

“Unless, of course, Stiles here says it's okay for you to keep traveling with us for a while, that is,” his father added into the increasingly uncomfortable silence.

“Dad...” Stiles hissed uncomfortably and glared at him.

The look his father sent him in return was so clearly full of “like you weren't already thinking it, Stiles,” he might as well have said it out loud. Stiles huffed, turned his back on the conversation and bundled himself up against the door and tried to go sleep.

It mostly worked. The car lulled him into a sleep that drifted in and out of consciousness. His father and Peter continued to talk throughout the drive. Mostly they discussed Hunter codes and policies and Peter asked about their adventures so far and gave pointers for how to make things easier the next time they ran into a particular creature. Eventually they seemed to run out of topics and drifted into silence. Stiles thought maybe Peter had fallen asleep or at least was now pretending to be asleep when his father broached a new subject into the conversation.

“How long have you been following us?”

“A couple of weeks,” Peter admitted after a moment. “Today is the first day I actually managed to catch up to you though.”

“Would you have let us know you were there if we hadn't run into trouble?”

“Probably not,” Peter answered truthfully. “Not even sure if I would have kept following you just needed to make sure that you were both doing alright.”

“Why, Son?” his father asked quietly.

“Pack protects Pack,” was Peter's answer. He slid forward in the seat and pressed his hand against the back of Stiles' neck, clearly aware that he was more fully awake now, and began draining the pain away again. “It's the way of things. It's the way things are supposed to be..we haven't done very well keeping up our end of things where Stiles is concerned.”

“The way I heard it you didn't consider yourself to be part of Scott's pack anymore than they considered you to be part of it.”

“I never said I was talking about McCall's...Pack...” the last word was sneered and full of contempt. It almost hid the real meaning behind his words.

Almost.

Stiles didn't miss it though and neither did his father. “Oh,” he said heavy into the descending silence.

“Oh indeed,” Peter answered just as heavy.

The conversation drifted off into silence but though it was heavy it wasn't uncomfortable. Stiles lay quietly with his eyes close though he knew that Peter must know he was awake (and his father probably did too for that matter). Stiles contemplated Peter's words and felt something warm open upside him at the meaning behind him.

He understood what Peter was trying to tell him. Which Pack Peter was trying to tell him he belonged too. His heart skittered excitedly in his chest at the possibilities that might bring for the future. Possibilities that he hadn't really thought would be an option. The road in front of him was no more certain than it ever had been. He was on this trip with his dad and he intended to follow through with the promise it held for them until they reached whatever the end of it may be.

But after that the future was open with possibility and Peter had just given him another one that he could hold on to tightly and closely to his heart. He didn't have to deal with the future alone. He didn't have to worry about his father all by himself. Going forward he would have help if he wanted it. If he asked for it. If he needed it.

From the slight, gentle way Peter squeezed the back if his neck he knew that his message...his promise...had been received. Stiles drifted off again feeling content and warm.

Feeling safer then he'd felt in years.

* * *  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me over at my tumblr [HERE](http://grumpyeeveelady.tumblr.com/)


End file.
